Don't Wake Me Up
by lovethebroken
Summary: Kayla has been with the Winchesters for a while now. When assisting on their hunt, Dean and Kayla are abducted by something that sucks your life force out while you sleep. They are trapped in a dream world that is so perfect….why would they want to leave? Sam/OC Dean/OC AU Season Unknown


_**First Chapter is a bit short...but just wanted to see a response.**_

_**Supernatural: AU/No specific Season.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**:-)**_

* * *

We had been pouring over books, internet articles, and their dad's journal for almost a day. I was exhausted. I sat back and gave my eyes a hard rub before slamming the laptop closed, "Alright, I'm calling it."

Sam grumbled something as Dean gave his beer a last pull before tossing in the trash can. It clanked against the others that we had disposed throughout the day. Dean gave a long yawn, "Have to agree with Kay here. Let's look at this fresh in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he called me Kay. No one...not even my parents would call me Kay. Kayla...simple, easy to remember...well, except for Dean Winchester. I sighed heavily as Sam shook his head, "Whatever this is, it's affecting four people. All in comas, vitals are slowly getting worse. We need to get a move on."

I stood up, "Well, y'all can 'get a move on'. I need a break, I'm going cross-eyed."

I grabbed my jacket and stuffed some cash in my pocket along with my ID. Sam's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to grab a bite." Dean suddenly looked interested.

"Where? The nearest place is the Leakey Mug." Sam was referring to the bar down the street which was literally the only thing on this straight stretch of highway. It was some kind of low end biker rest stop.

Dean grabbed his coat, "I'll go."

"Dean," Sam said perplexed. Obviously, he was angry that everyone was abandoning him. We were coming back. Geez. Once Sam started into his research…that was it. Don't get me wrong...I love Sam. I love Sam with all of my heart...but breathe every once in a while. Okay, okay...we had been in this motel room for way too long this time. I was starting to get serious cabin fever.

"Sammy….come on….we could use a break. Right Kay?" I waved my hand flippantly in his direction and mumbled a yep as I put on my boots. "She agrees."

"Fine." He shoved open the lid to the laptop. "Bring me back a burger."

**...**

**WE** stepped out of the motel room and both slid into the front seat of the Impala. Dean wasn't much of a talker when we were alone. He mostly was casual 'if I have to' conversation. I think ever since I joined their little duo two years ago, he had never been fond of me. Now Sam? Sam and I were a couple now for about eight months or so. I found myself drawn to Sam. He was so much better at communication, relationships, and honestly, being there for me.

Dean would rather just shut the conversation down where it was than speak a hint of his feeling. I glanced over at Dean, "You didn't have to come with me, you know?"

He shrugged, "Sam wouldn't want you to go alone…besides I am starving."

I smirked, "Aww, how sweet of you…looking out for Sammy's girl."

He grimaced at my tone, "People's gonna think I'm soft."

"What's the hurt in that?" I asked as he met my eyes. He blinked and looked back at the road quickly.

"Can't having people think I'm a pansy. Won't get a single job anymore."

I shook my head as he pulled into the bar. We both exited the vehicle and headed inside. We decided on a booth away from the crowd just in case we talked about the stalemate we had reached on our case. The waitress came very quickly, after a few flirtations with Dean- she finally took our orders. Ugh. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He caught it.

"Why do you always flirt with these types of women?"

He moaned and began to shed his jacket, "I'm not near drunk enough to discuss my love life with you."

"Love life?" I laughed. As soon as the waitress, "Tammy" set our drinks down I ordered two whiskey's, at least three fingers high, neat. Dean cocked an eyebrow as Tammy left, "You'll be talking soon enough."

"We'll see," he said before gulping half of his beer.

**...**

**AFTER **two more glasses of whiskey…each. He was talking and he was quite animated. I laughed at his story of how Sam glued his fingers to a beer bottle once. Sam hadn't felt the need to share that experience. I grinned and starred down at the amber colored courage. I felt my head warm and I sighed heavily, "Sam thinks we should get married."

He froze in mid-drink, glass on his lips, he blinked once then another and set the glass down gently, "D-do you?"

I shrug not meeting his eyes as I swirled the whiskey in the glass and shoved my empty burger basket away, "I don't know…I'm twenty-eight…I'm a hunter…no family to speak of…three hundred bucks to my name. This is what I know. What-what if this isn't where I'm supposed to be? You know?"

Dean didn't answer. He just watched me closely, "I think you should do what you want. Hunters don't get choices that often."

He took out his wallet and slapped down bills on the receipt that more than covered it. Picking up his jacket and then downing the rest of the whiskey. I gave a small, unimpressed snort, "Well that conversation was short lived."

I finished off my drink and slipped my coat on. Dean threw me a confused look, "What'd you expect me to say?"

I didn't know. I didn't know what I wanted from him. Maybe a yes, or a no, or even a simple maybe just think on it. I swayed as I stood up and then Dean had his arm around me. He was so warm, much like Sam…just different.

"Don't you dare pass out on me…I'm not caring you." Dean said with a slight smile. I tried to nudge him in the stomach as soon as we got to the door, but ended up tripping over the threshold. I spurted out a laugh followed by a short snort. He gave a hearty laugh, "I can see what Sam sees in you."

"Very funny."

He propped me up against the passenger side and unlocked the door, "Shit. I forgot Sam's food. Stay."

He darted off toward the bar. _So, I was a dog now. _I fought to keep my legs locked as I fumbled with the door handle. "Damn thing."

"Excuse me?" I turned my head slightly. It was Tammy, our waitress, she had my cell in her hand. "You left this at the table."

I reached out for it and felt a searing hot burn shoot through my fingertips. She smiled at me, "Sweet dreams Kayla."

**One Week Later**

Happy. That's the way I would describe myself. Happy.

Even now, while unloading the dishwasher, I was humming. Dinner was in the crockpot. He said that he wanted homemade potato soup this evening for dinner. I was thinking back to this morning…he had kissed me firmly on the lips as he backed me into the bar. I could feel my stomach tighten, my nipples perk, and my head swim. I wanted him right then. He teased me and then made an excuse about running late to work. _Jerk._

"Kayla?"

Sam…what was Sam doing here? I turned confused. I wiped my hands down on the towel. His eyes grew large as if he were in shock. I stepped toward him, "Are you alright? I didn't hear you come in."

He practically fell down onto the bench in the foyer. Hand covering his mouth, "You're…"

I laid the dish towel on the counter and approached him, "What's wrong? Do you want me to call Rachel?"

"I'm here to save you and Dean." He deadpanned. I straightened then and took a step back. He was here…to save us. This was Sam. The _real_ Sam. The real Sam from our _real_ life. My hands going over my swollen belly. He looked away. _Oh my God, what he must think._

"It's…it's not what you think Sam. I swear…this…" I was caught off by the front door opening. Dean was whistling some rock song. I froze as Sam starred at him. His eyes brimming as if they were on fire.

"Hope you're ready to finish our talk from this morning…"

"Dean," I called warningly. Within seconds he was in the kitchen saying something about the baby. He froze when he saw Sam. I know it hit him quickly because he and Sam carpooled this morning since his truck was in the shop.

"Sammy…"

He didn't show any emotion as he stood tall, face like stone, "I'm here to get y'all out."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL_**


End file.
